Ivana Carlson
'Personality' Personality: Kind +, Loyal +, Protective +, No Sense of Humor -/+, Courageous -/+, Stubborn -, Not very smart -, Clumsy - Kind +: Ivana is very nice to those she meets. She usually is never rude at a person even if she doesn't agree with them. Heck even if they're a criminal she is still somewhat nice to them. Loyal +: Once Ivana joins something she sticks to it like glue. She will never leave you side even if things look bad. Sure she may not trust you, or in fact may not like you as much, but she still follows you around putting her faith and loyalty into you. Protective +: Ivana is very protective of those she cares about. She is often worrying for them, but she knows that they will make the right decisions. If they decide to do something considerably dangerous, she tries her best to stop them from doing it. No Sense of Humor -/+: This can be either good or bad. It can be bad in a way that she can't make jokes at all, and when others make them she doesn't understand them well. In a Good way it causes a more serious personality if she is in a problem. She usually doesn't even try to be funny because she knows how bad she is at it. Courageous -/+: Ivana is very brave, but she can be a little bit too courageous. In hard situations she can be really stupid, and take the courageous route. In other ways though it works to her advantage to show she can be a threat. Stubborn -: Ivana is very hard to persuade onto your side. She doesn't like when someone goes against her idea, or when someone tells her what to do. She likes going her own way, and not having people counter her with facts or opinions. Not very smart -: Ivana doesn't process things well in her mind. There are lots of different things she doesn't get, or can't understand making her hard to work with. She usually has trouble with talking to people because of this. Clumsy -: Ivana is one of the clumsiest people ever. She is very bad with stealth because she'll end up making tons of noise while moving about. She can also be the problem with precious items breaking. If you don't want something to break or fall on you, you might want to stay about a few feet from Ivana. 'History' Ivana was born in an average house with her 2 year older brother, Finn, and her parents George and Beth Carlson. Beth was a caring stay-at-home mother while George was a doctor. Life was rather normal then. Finn and Ivana never went to a real school, but were homeschooled. Ivana would always bother George, and play various games with him. She would also try to learn different things about the medical career from her father. She was always interested in what her father did at work despite her never being able to go to his work place. George then proceeded to tell her he was a Surgeon. Ivana of course didn't know what it meant, but he told her what it was. Even though he told her it was a very careful and kind of gross job, she was still somewhat interested besides there were more things than just surgeons in the medical career. Finn on the other hand was more interested in the army and how to make bombs. Why would he be interested in something that could kill him?! Ivana thought as she was worried for Finn, but she did trust he would be a good man to have for the army. Finn liked to buy different toy guns from stores, and then he would arrive home just to shoot Ivana. Ivana, of course, would usually strike back with some of his left over toy guns. They would often have little fake wars with each other which usually Finn won. Beth would always watch them with care and love as they grew. Beth taught Ivana and Finn how to cook very well after giving them school lessons. Sometimes they would make dinner for George after a hard day of work. When Ivana turned 13, she noticed how her mother wasn't as active as she usually was. Also she seemed to be eating certain healthy food. Ivana thought this was a good thing until one night. She was trying to sleep in her and Finn's room while she heard arguing down the hall. Soon it was followed by desperate crying. Ivana didn't know or understand what was going on. What was wrong? Did something bad happen? She crept over to Finn's side of and poked at him. She didn't talk to him because she was trying to be quiet, but she pointed over to the door. Finn soon realized what she was pointing out. As soon as the crying and arguing stopped, they decided to head back to bed and wait until morning. When morning came and Finn and Ivana noticed how their dad was eating in their parent's room instead of the dining room with them. When they sat at the table, Beth told them that they would be having another sibling rather calmly. Finn could tell their mother was trying to make them to feel like nothing was wrong. Ivana on the other hand was excited and confused. Finally a younger brother or sister! But, why were they mad last night? This was great news...Right? She thought to herself silently at the table. After they finished talking about their future sibling and finished eating, George came out into the main room. He glared at Beth before leaving without a word. Beth sighed as her eyes were somewhat close to tears. Their mother then told them what they would have never thought to hear. Their father was leaving. Ivana didn't understand right, "Why is he leaving?! We are about to get another sibling!" She exclaimed heartbroken. Her mother proceeded to tell them about how she loved another man very much. Beth thankfully didn't get down into details. After a few minutes of dead silence and tears, Ivana and Finn went back to their room. They didn't really want to talk about the whole ordeal with each other. The cold silence of them thinking hung in the room. Ivana sat on her bed not knowing how to feel. She was sad about how her dad was leaving, but then she also felt mad at her mother for betraying him. She shook her head trying to make the pain and thought of what happened go away. After their father had left and roughly about 5 months had passed, things had turned rather okay. Of course Finn and Ivana tried to persuade their dad to stay, but fell in vain. Ivana was mad that she'd failed to turn him back, or get him to stay. After that day her stubbornness seemed to have increase. Nonetheless, Beth had her final children which turned out to be twin girls. She named them Sasha and Laura. When their mother finally had the children and raised them for about a week, Beth got a new job as a criminal. Ivana and Finn were astonished at this news. Ivana tried to tell her not to take the job, but Beth told Ivana how there wasn't many jobs out there, and how she had no choice. With their mom being a criminal, Finn and Ivana would always have to look after their new twin sisters. They learned how to care for a child, and also how to keep the house clean. It was hard work, but they managed even though once and a while they would have their dumb and clumsy moments. Well... mostly from Ivana being the klutz she was. They kept caring to them, while being homeschooled by computers instead of Beth, for about 5 years until Beth finally quit her job, knowing that Ivana and Finn were old enough to take care of themselves. Finn and Ivana moved out of the house and set on their path. They each had a savings account from when they were younger, so they could find an apartment to live in. They didn't have enough to buy their own apartments, so they agreed to live together. They settled in a nice apartment near an average sized city. Since they knew they wouldn't have much money left, they attempted to find jobs. Finn found a job in the military that paid rather well while Ivana couldn't find anything. For the next 2 years they cared for each other, and lived together. When Ivana turned 20, she received an message on her computer talking about a planet called Vyse. Ivana and her family never really cared for anything that happened outside of their family, but this seemed interesting. It only gave a few details of the planet, but that didn't stop Ivana from having a little desire to go. She felt like it would be the perfect place for her to get a new start. She talked to Finn about it when he got back. He didn't seem interested, but Ivana told him straightly she wanted to go. Finn sighed and told her she should go, but without him. He had grown to like his job at the military, so he wanted to stay. They talked about it for a day or two then finally ending with Ivana winning. She smiled and went back over to the computer with extranet on the very same day. She sent them a message back that she was interested and wanted to go. Now all she had to do was wait for the results. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' *Her tail usually the cause of her breaking things *Beth is a Milotic, George and Finn are Greninja, Sasha and Laura are Horsea *Ivana actually somewhat skilled with guns, but doesn't see interest in them *Ivana was almost a Pachirisu when I was creating her Category:Palatians